Survivor: Italy
| returnees = TheGirlSamuels (8) XxXMidget In A BikiniXxX (8, 20) TJRandjr (8) LudicoManao (12) NotLiam (12) RubyMistress (12) | video = | bluray = ItalyBluRayCover.png | previousseason = Survivor: Africa | nextseason = Survivor: Australia }} Survivor: Italy is the third season of the 703 ORG (Online Reality Game) Network! Going back to the roots of Survivor, Italy was the first Back to Basics season of 703. Despite the absence of idols, the season still provided many blindsides, interesting gameplay and power shifts all throughout the game, also producing many strong players who would return for later seasons. It is often deemed as one of the best seasons of 703. 39 Days, 18 People, 1 Survivor!!! Twists *'Three Starting Tribes' - For the first time, there are going to be three original tribes this season. * Back To Basics: This season will have no idols. The players must rely on their physical, social and strategic skills to make it to the end of the game. * Tribe Dissolve: In Episode 4, Variara lost the immunity challenge and was sent to tribal, knocking them down to four members. At the beginning of Episode 5, the remaining Variara members (Liam, Solar, Lindsay & Tung) were dissolved & split into Perosa & Socimi. Liam & Lindsay joined Perosa, while Solar & Tung joined Socimi. Main Moderators Assistant Moderators Changes Official Game Email Account: Contestants will send all confessionals and challenge scores to 703survivoritaly@gmail.com Confessionals: Contestants will be able to utilize Confessional Chats via Facebook, as a group chat with the hosts. Castaways } |rowspan=8 |1st Voted Out Day 3 |5 |- | |'Olivier X' "Bud" | |2nd Voted Out Day 6 |5 |- | | JohnRice "John" | |3rd Voted Out Day 9 |5 |- | |'BlueRibbonz' "Rebekah" | |4th Voted Out Day 12 |4 |- | |'Ianthebalance' "Ian" | | |5th Voted Out Day 15 |4 |- | |'TheGirlSamuels' "Lindsay" | | |6th Voted Out Day 15 |4 |- | |'Rocky LXIX' "JP" | | |7th Voted Out Day 18 1st Jury Member |6 |- | |'XxSolarEclipsexX' "Solar" | | |8th Voted Out Day 21 2nd Jury Member |9 |- | |'Altierecorey' "Corey" | | |rowspan="10" |Quit Day 24 |0 |- | |'Perseus Potter' "Tung" | | |9th Voted Out Day 27 3rd Jury Member |13 |- | |'NotLiam' "Liam" | | |10th Voted Out Day 30 4th Jury Member |4 |- | |'LauraBorton' "Laura" | | |11th Voted Out Day 30 5th Jury Member |6 |- | |'Azzineko' "Ara" | | |12th Voted Out Day 33 6th Jury Member |7 |- | | LudicoManao "Nuno" | | |13th Voted Out Day 36 7th Jury Member |4 |- | | XxXMidget In A BikiniXxX "Emma" | | |14th Voted Out Day 37 8th Jury Member |4 |- | |'Tomy.irawan.96' "Tomy" | | |15th Voted Out Day 38 9th Jury Member |4 |- | |'TJRandjr' "TJ" | | |Runner Up |2 |- | | RubyMistress "Domonique" | | |Sole Survivor |5 |} Episode Guide Voting History Trivia Links Italy Forums Category:Survivor